Potions et révélations
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: Qu'arrive t-il lorsqu'une nouvelle élève à le même caractère que son terrible professeur de potions?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous!

Je republie cette fic, normalement, toutes les fautes sont corrigées! =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**C'est le mépris, un état d'esprit... **

Comme chaque année, les nouveau arrivants se pressaient dans la grande salle, serrés les uns contre les autres, et jetant des regards inquiets sur leurs ainés. Parmi eux se trouvait une élève plus vielle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle était très mince, et pas très grande. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules frêles, et ses yeux noirs faisaient contraste avec sa peau de porcelaine. Les nouveaux élèves avançaient maintenant en direction du choixpeau magique, consciencieusement posé sur un petit tabouret de bois.

"Ellea Lee!" s'écria le professeur Macgonagal.

La jeune blonde s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret, puis on lui déposa le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Celui-ci se mit à parler. Il entra dans un long monologue quasiment inaudible. Elle parue déçue lorsque le choixpeau prononça le nom de s'approcha à pas décidés de la table Gryffondorienne, puis s'installa à une place libre.

"Elle est jolie!" Souffla Ron à Harry.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel.  
Lorsque tous les petits nouveaux furent répartis dans chacune des quatre maisons, Dumbledore prononça sons discours habituel et pria les élèves d'accueillir chaleureusement la blondinette, Ellea Lee, élève de 7ème année, venant de Beaubaton. La grande salle toute entière - y comprit les professeurs - applaudirent. La jeune fille hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves se goinfraient de plats en tout genres, déposés harmonieusement sur la table. Ellea ne disait pas un mot, tandis que les autres élèves, heureux de se retrouver, se racontaient leurs vacances. La jeune fille remballait d'un hochement de tête vif les élèves qui se hasardaient à la fixer un peu trop longtemps.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, il y avait un nain, un géant, des vieux, et des relativement jeunes. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le directeur. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de finir ses études à Poudlard? Le vieil homme portait une grande robe bleu turquoise ornée de petites étoiles couleur or. Ses lunettes en demi-lune laissaient paraître ses yeux pétillants et pleins de malice.

Son regard s'arrêta pour finir sur le célèbre professeur Rogue,connu dans le monde entier pour sa froideur et sa majestueuse habileté pour ce qui est de l'Art des potions. Il avait les cheveux noirs, qui paraissaient gras. De sa peau blanche, elle déduisit qu'il vivait sûrement dans les cachots, à l'abri de toute lumière, comme on le lui avait dit. Soudain, les yeux onyx de son professeur plongèrent dans les ténèbres des siens. Se sentant gênée de dévisager ainsi son professeur, elle baissa les yeux, et pour la première fois, lança un léger sourire à la brunette qui se trouvait assise face à elle.

A la fin du repas, elle se leva sans un regard pour ses camarades, et se lança dans l'exploration du château. Braver l'interdit ne lui faisait pas peur.

* * *

Je continue? Ou c'est définitivement pas la peine? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Vous m'avez demandé la suite, la voilà!

Merci aux reviewers!!! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

**We're on the road to nowhere...**

Ellea avait marché plus d'une heure, exploré tout le château, et s'était finalement arrêtée vers la porte des cachots. C'était pour elle l'endroit le plus familier du château, puisqu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans la salle des serpentards. Elle s'était assise contre un mur. Le sol était humide, elle était gelée. Elle allait vite s'enrhumer. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Des yeux l'observaient. Des yeux jaunes. Un sifflement se fit entendre. Puis des cris se firent entendre. Les cris d'un homme. Le sifflement fut stoppé, ainsi que les cris. Elle ne percevait maintenant plus que les deux yeux jaunes, qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de la fixer. Elle était effrayée.

« Miss Ellea... »

Elle sortit peu à peu de son sommeil. Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant elle. Son air hautain... Il lui préparait quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier... Il leva un sourcil et lui sourit vicieusement.

« Je ne doute absolument pas du fait que les Gryffondors aient un sens du courage très prononcé, mais de là à dormir dans les couloirs... Surtout lorsque l'on sait que des mangemorts sont parmi nous... »

Elle frissonna. Des mangemorts à Poudlard?

« Je n'appartiens pas aux Gryffondors. »

Il l'interrogea du regard. Que veut-elle dire par là?

« Je doute fort que le choixpeau puisse se tromper en ce qui concerne votre maison. Vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le croyez à Potter et sa bande. Ainsi je me ferai un plaisir de retirer 20 points à votre maison, puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir pris connaissance du règlement. Il est interdit de se promener seul dans le château, la nuit, sans autorisation. »

« Je me contrefiche du règlement professeur. »

« Dans ce cas peut être que deux heures de retenue à nettoyer les chaudrons vous feront changer d'avis. »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Sachez mademoiselle Lee, qu'ici ce sont les élèves qui obéissent aux professeurs, et non pas le contraire. Maintenant, je vous pris de retourner dans votre dortoir. »

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle fit volte-face, pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Elle se fit le plus discrète possible, en sachant que Rusard trainait dans les parages. Arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle prononça le mot de passe. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, en essayant de s'endormir le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit à penser aux heure de retenues données par le _charmant_ professeur Rogue...

* * *

Une petite review siouplai?

Bizoo à tous et merci de me lire!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour le retard!!**

**Mercii aux lecteurs!**

**J'espère que cette suite -un peu plus longue que les chapitres précédants- vous plaira!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

**Toute la musique que j'aime**

Au matin, elle s'était réveillée avec une boule au ventre. Ce soir, elle irait en retenue avec le professeur qu'elle respectait et haïssait le plus à la fois. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'heure... _Excuse pour ne pas y aller? Non Ellea, tu en as déjà fait assez pour cette semaine avec lui... J'irai lui demander à la fin du cours de potions. Merde... y a pas potions aujourd'hui... Tant pis, je loupe, qu'est ce que je risque...Une heure de plus? Oh et puis zut!_

Elle se leva difficilement. Le lit d'Hermione était déjà vide. Elle était sûrement déjà dans la grande salle. Elle posa les yeux sur le réveil... Oups! 7H30 Une demi heure pour se préparer, faire son sac, déjeuner (après avoir trouvé la Grande Salle), et aller en cours. Elle entendit tout à coup quelque chose qui semblait être un hurlement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la salle de bain, les bruits s'amplifiaient. Quand elle eu l'oreille collée à la porte, elle s'apperçu que personne n'était entrain d'égorger personne, mais que Ron et Hermione faisaient des choses pas nettes dans la baignoire. Elle décida de ne pas fourrer son nez dans leur histoire, et abandonna donc l'idée de prendre une douche. Elle alla donc s'habiller, la tête pleine d'idées assez dérangeantes, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser. Elle fit donc son sac et partit à la recherche de la grande salle.

A peine fut-elle sortie du dortoir des Gryffondors, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la chauve-souris graisseuse. Elle baissa la tête lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, ses joue étaient encore rouges, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Miss Lee." La salua son professeur.

Elle fit volte face et marcha dans la direction inverse. Premièrement elle ne voulait plus lui parler, et deuxièmement, si il la voyait dans cet état, il allait certainement se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Par conséquent, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester plantée là, avec lui. Le professeur Rogue reprit sa marche en marmonnant des choses presque inaudibles sur les Gryffondors et leur saleté de façon d'être rancuniers. Ayant comme une révélation, il se retourna, et avant que la jeune sorcière ne tourne dans un couloir perpendiculaire, il lui dit d'une voix doucereuse:

"Je pense bien que la retenue ce soir, à 20h, dans mon bureau vous perturbe énormément, mais de là à en perdre le sens de l'orientation...La Grande Salle ce n'est pas par là Miss."

Elle l'avait son heure... Elle se dirigea dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué et en passant devant lui, murmura un "Merci" presque inaudible Elle le haïssait, lui et son foutu rictus triomphant!

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle. tout les regards étaient déposés sur elle. Elle détestait ça. Le fait de se sentir observée par tout ces morveux la terrifiait. _J'ai pas mérité de me faire violer moi!_ "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi?" Arrivée devant la table, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas faim. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle attrapa son sac qu'elle venait de poser sur le banc, et marcha d'un pas décidé en direction de la porte.

En sortant de cet enfer, elle aperçut Ron et Hermione se tenant la main, l'air plus gênés qu'autre chose. En la voyant, les deux tourtereaux se lâchèrent la main et rougirent violemment, se dirigeant, la tête baissée vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Ils la faisaient rire. Jamais elle ne se serait comportée comme ça, si elle avait eu un petit ami. Aaah_ le courage Gryffondorien!_ Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle trouve de quoi s'occuper, il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes avant le début des cours.

Elle sortit de son sac un objet qu'elle avait trouvé chez elle, avant de commencer sa scolarité, et dont elle n'avait jamais compris l'utilité. C'était un petit objet rouge, de forme rectangulaire, un fil était branché dessus. Au bout d'une dizaine de centimètres, le fil se séparait en deux. Ces deux fils avaient chacun à leurs extrémités des choses qui selon elle, devaient se mettre dans les oreilles. Elle avait pensé à un outil d'hypnose, ou bien à une arme de destruction massive. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait mettre cet engin dans ses oreilles sans avoir de problèmes. _Peut-être devrais-je aller voir Dumbledore? Hem... problème... trouver son bureau..._  
"Puis-je vous aider Miss?"  
La jeune sorcière sursauta. _Mais il me suis partout celui-là!!_

"Hem... Je... oui... trouver... aider... directeur..." bafouilla t-elle.  
"Si vous pouviez parler plus... distinctement... "dit-il en levant un sourcil, "... peut être pourrais-je vous apporter mon aide..."  
"Je cherche... le... bureau... du directeur."  
"Si ce n'est que ça... suivez moi, je m'y rend aussi."  
La jeune fille le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande gargouille.  
"Chocogrenouille." murmura le directeur de Serpentard.  
Ellea pouffa.  
"Vous trouvez cela... amusant?" Demanda t-il exaspéré.  
"Il faut croire que oui." Le nargua t-elle.  
Il prit soin de ne pas relever sa réponse, et monta les escaliers venant d'apparaître.  
Elle lui emboita le pas. Le directeur les accueilli d'un air ravis, quoi que surpris de les voir ensemble.  
"Bien, Severus, pourquoi avoir emmené Miss Lee avec vous?"  
"Monsieur, il me semble avoir compris qu'elle aimerait vous parler."  
"Bien Miss, je vous écoute."  
"Je... trouvé... chose... maison..."  
Le professeur Sape leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Peut être un bafouilleur." Ironisa t-il.  
"Severus s'il vous plait... Si vous pouviez être plus claire Miss."  
Ellea sorti l'objet de son sac et le tendit au Directeur.  
"Je l'ai trouvé chez moi, avant de rentrer à l'école." Dit-elle d'une petite voix, comme pour que Snape n'entende pas."  
Le regard du Directeur s'illumina.  
"C'est un objet moldu." Dit-il en gobant un bonbon au citron. "Savez vous vous en servir Miss?"  
"Non monsieur."  
"Eh bien je dois vous avouer que moi non plus. Severus?"  
Le concerné le regarda, l'air indigné.  
"Comment voulez-vous que je sache me servir d'un objet moldu, monsieur le Directeur?"  
"Miss Lee, je vous laisse essayer de découvrir le but d'un tel objet. N'avez-vous pas cours?"  
"Si. Je vais y aller."  
"Très bien. Revenez me voir, si vous découvrez quelque chose."  
"Bien monsieur."  
La jeune fille sortit, puis se dirigea vers la salle ou se déroulait son cours de métamorphose.

Bureau de Dumbledore.

"Severus, veillez à ce que Miss Lee soit en sécurité je vous prie."  
"Monsieur, je l'ai trouvé hier soir, devant mes cachots, elle dormait. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit concernant sa sécurité."  
"Bien."

Ellea avait passé la journée à chercher comment pouvait marcher cet engin. Elle se trouvait dans le parc, sous un chêne. Elle avait mit les extrémités du fil dans ses oreilles. Elle appuyait sur tout les boutons, quand elle entendit quelqu'un qui chantait. Elle se tourna, scruta les environs... personne. Il lui fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour se rendre compte que c'était l'objet qui chantait. A présent, elle se demandait comment un objet moldu avait pu atterrir chez elle.

Il était 19h55.  
La jeune héroïne se dirigeait vers les cachots. Elle avait caché l'objet mystérieux, pour pouvoir l'écouter en secret.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! =)**

**Le chapitre suivant est prêt!**

**Il sera mis en ligne seulement si j'ai une petite review de votre part! ^^**

**Gros bisous, je vous aime!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous!

J'aimerais dire un mot aux lecteurs,

Si vous passez par là, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez un petit mot, peut être que vous n'avez pas aimé ma fic, ou peut être que vous l'avez adoré? (O.o)

Donc voilà, je voudrais tout savoir, même si c'est méchant, j'aimerais une trce de votre passage, un truc constructif qui puisse m'aider à continuer.. =)

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**Il y a, il y a un risque...**

Ellea allait frapper à la porte, quand elle s'aperçut qu'un mot avait été fixé à celle-ci.

_"Rejoignez moi dans la forêt interdite.  
Vous y ferez votre retenue.  
Professeur Snape."_

Etonnée, elle commença sa marche vers la forêt interdite. Plusieurs question tournaient dans sa petite tête. Pourquoi la forêt interdite? Il lui avait parlé de mangemorts à Poudlard, n'était-ce pas dangereux de la faire se prommener seule aux alentours du chateau? Il allait l'entendre! Elle était sûrement en grand danger. Elle s'arrêta net. Peut-être voulait-il la tuer? Ou bien la livrer aux mangemort? Elle fit glisser sa baguette de sa poche, avant de sortir du chateau. Il faisait noir, le ciel était couvert, la lune et les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles. La nuit était silencieuse. Seuls les bruits de pas de la jeune sorcière étaient audibles. Plus elle s'approchait de la forêt, plus la brume était épaisse.

"Lumos!"

Elle avançait maintenant, baguette tendue, attentive à tout mouvement.

"Professeur?"

Un craquement se fit entendre pour seule réponse. Elle sursauta. Elle passa entre les arbres, sa baguette toujours braquée, à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect.  
_La forêt interdite... pourquoi pas l'océan?! Il aurait pû trouver quelque chose de plus précis!_  
Elle continuait son exploration tout en maugréant contre son professeur de potions. Le vent soufflait. La température baissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. On entendait au loin des hurlement. Des hommes? Des loups? Peut être pire, de loups garou? Toutes ces questions lui tournaient sans cesse dans la tête et la terrifiaient.  
Elle marchait depuis près d'une heure. Elle était fatiguée... A cette heure là, elle aurait dû être avec le professeur Rogue, entrain de faire elle ne savait pas quoi dans la forêt... Elle en avait assès de marcher. Et puis il avait qu'à venir la chercher. Elle, elle ne bougerait plus! Cette décision prise, elle s'assit contre un arbre, les jambes repliées, et sortit l'objet magique de son petit sac. Elle vissa les petits "capuchons" dans ses oreilles et alluma le rectangle de plastique.

_Embrasser le garçon sur la bouche..._

Elle sursauta et retira cet engin de ses oreilles. _C'est quoi ça? Y a quelqu'un dans ce truc? Il faudrait peut être en parler au directeur..._ Elle rangea l'objet, de peur d'être hypnotisée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle regarda autour d'elle, serrant sa baguette fort dans ses mains. Elle ne voyait rien à plus de 50 centimètres. Le vent semblait lui murmurer des choses. Ce n'était apparement pas qu'une impression.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici Ellea... c'est dangereux pour une jeune fille sans défences..." Lui murmura une voix douce, mais effrayante.

Elle se replia sur elle même, les mains appuyant sur ses oreilles afin de ne pas entendre. Elle sentait un présence, mais n'osait pas relever la tête. Comment connaissait-il son prénom?

"Que fais-tu ici, seule? Alors que tout les mangemorts sont à ta recherche?" Continua la voix calmement. "Je pourrais facilement te tuer. Tu es seule et sans défence."

Le mot "tuer" la fit réagir, et la dernière chose cohérente que sont cerveau pu lui commander de faire fut de lever sa baguette et de lancer un sort... N'importe quel sort.

"Expelliarmus!!" Lança l'homme en appercevant la jeune fille lever sa baguette. "Tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir avec un simple sortillège? Tu croyais que moi, je pourrais m'avouer vaincu à la simple vue de ta baguette? Petite naive. Tu as perdu. Dans quelques minutes, je serais celui qui t'a vaincu, et bientôt, le monde sorcier tout entier sera à mes pieds!" L'homme éclata d'un rire effrayant.

Ellea, la tête toujours baissée, avait perdu à ce moment là toute forme d'intelligence. La follie s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait peur. Elle allait mourrir. Elle leva la tête pour voir à quoi ressemblait son agresseur. Le teint vert, deux fentes à la place du nez... Pas de doute, l'effrayant serpent humain n'était autre que Voldemort. Elle allait se faire tuer par Voldemort! Un craquement, venant de quelques mètres plus loin, la tira de ses pensées. L'immonde serpent sursauta. Si jamais il se faisait attrapper ici, c'était cuit. Tout ses plans de vangeance seraient annéantis.

"Tu es a moi." Murmura t-il à la jeune fille avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Tu vois comment, à l'intérieur de moi je me sens...**

Voldemort n'était plus là, du moins pour le moment. Ellea avait froid et était pétrifiée de peur. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir des bras puissants l'entourer, puis la soulever, avant de sombrer dans le néant.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle put s'apercevoir que son sauveur n'était autre que son professeur de potions. Celui-ci la tenait toujours fermement, et marchait d'un pas décidé. A cet instant là elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé ressentir pour cet homme qui l'avait tiré des griffes de son agresseur. Elle le haïssait, et pourtant lui était si reconnaissante. Elle lui devait tout. Sans lui, elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état on l'aurait retrouvé. Peut-être ne l'aurait-on même pas retrouvé...

« Professeur? »

« Vous voilà enfin consciente! Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. » lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun autre choix de réponse que celui de l'approbation.

« Non je vais mieux. » assura-t-elle. « C'était le choc. » dit-elle sans être vraiment convaincante.

L'homme en noir la transperça du regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux, et qu'elle n'allait pas s'évanouir à nouveau.

« Bien, dans ce cas nous allons raconter vos péripéties aux Directeur. »

Le professeur la posa à terre, et commença à marcher dans la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ellea accéléra le pas, pour marcher à ses côtés.

« Je peux vous poser une question? »

« Vous venez de le faire, votre temps est écoulé. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon allez-y... » soupira-t-il.

« Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé dans la forêt interdite? »

« Ce mot n'était pas de moi. Je vous l'ai dit, des mangemorts sont à Poudlard. »

« Comment m'avez vous retrouvé? »

« Une question! J'ai accepté de répondre à une seule question! C'est quoi votre ambition? Devenir journaliste people? » se moqua-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle paru perdue, comme si son esprit était dans un autre monde. Elle suivit son professeur en silence, les yeux dans le vague, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Rogue la dévisagea un instant. Quand elle s'en aperçut elle essuya la larme de sa manche et détourna violemment la tête. Il grogna. Il marmonna, pas très sûr de lui:

« Je... désolé. »

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait. Non, c'est vrai, elle ne se vexait pas, habituellement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

«Ah, Severus. » Fit Dumbledore dans sa gaité habituelle. « Miss Lee. »

« Bonsoir Albus. »

« Que me vaut la joie de... »

« Lee a été attaquée monsieur le directeur. Dans la forêt interdite. Par le seigneur des ténèbres. » Dit-il solennellement.

« Attaquée, vous dites? Miss Lee, avez-vous été blessée? »

« Non monsieur, mais.. »

« Avez vous eu un contact direct avec lui? »

« Non il... »

« Bien Severus je vous charge de la surveiller de près. » Le vieil homme paraissait très inquiet.

« Professeur je ne suis pas bien placé pour... »

« Severus, tu es le mieux placé pour la protéger. Je dois m'absenter demain soir, et je ne pourrais pas veiller sur elle. »

La jeune sorcière les regardait les yeux écarquillés. Et ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Passer sa scolarité avec ce monstre?! Non, pas sa scolarité... sûrement plus! Elle resterait avec lui jusqu'à la disparition du serpent timbré! Peut être même que la dernière personne à qui elle parlerait dans sa vie serait Rogue! Elle pâlit à cette pensée. Le vieux directeur la dévisagea d'un air mi-inquiet mi-amusé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Ellea? »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû vous emmener à l'infirmerie... » Grommela le professeur de potions.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Non non, tout va bien. »

Non, tout n'allait pas bien! Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à supporter Rogue quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs, alors comment allait-elle faire si elle devait vivre avec lui?

« Je... je vais aller en cours. »

« Non miss, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander, mais avant je dois parler à Severus. Veuillez m'attendre ici. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt un fauteuil vert et or.

La sorcière se laissa tomber dans le siège et lança un regard méprisant à son professeur de potions.

« Ellea, ce que tu va entendre, je te prie de ne pas le raconter à toute l'école pour le moment. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien monsieur. »

« Severus, tu sais que nous n'aurons bientôt plus de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça.

« Eh bien j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Seulement pour la sécurité de Lupin, nous allons devoir le garder à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir héberger le professeur Barcaroli en plus de Miss Ellea. »

Le serpentard fulminait intérieurement. Alors comme ça, en plus de devoir supporter la gamine jours et nuits, il devrait se transformer en centre d'accueil pour ce foutu Barcaroli. Sûrement un Italien, et les Italiens, non seulement c'est bavard, mais en plus ça parle fort! En plus de la jeune fille insolente, qui profitait de chaque occasion pour lui répondre. Non décidément, ça n'était pas son année!

« Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter. » souffla Rogue entre ses dents.

« Et pourtant tu n'as pas le choix, nous n'allons tout de même pas faire dormir un professeur dans la grande salle, ou bien dans les couloirs? Ça ne serait pas correct, n'est-ce pas? »

Severus hocha la tête.

De son côté Ellea était intriguée par cette nouvelle révélation. Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Lupin quittait le corps enseignant? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? L'interpellation du directeur la sortit de ses pensées.

« Ellea, viens par ici s'il te plais. »

La jeune fille se leva et marcha jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore tandis que le professeur Rogue se dirigeais vers la sortie.

« Non Severus, j'aimerais que tu restes. » Lui lança le directeur.

Le concerné ne pourrait bientôt plus retenir sa rage. Il n'avait pas cinq minutes à lui! Il fallait qu'il soit interpellé à chaque moment! Il fit volte face et retourna s'assoir en face du bureau du vieux barbu.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé comment utiliser l'objet que tu as trouvé avant de débuter ta scolarité. »

« Oui, je... Il sert à écouter de la musique. »

« De la musique? Intéressant. Et comment s'en sert-on? »

« Eh bien tout d'abord, il faut mettre ça... » Dit-elle en montrant les écouteurs « …dans les oreilles... » c'est ce qu'elle fit « ...ensuite, il faut appuyer ici... » elle montra le bouton en forme de triangle. « …et le tour est joué! »

« Passionnant! » s'émerveilla le directeur, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Albus, si je suis là pour subir ces enfantillages, je... »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait rester Severus. »

Le vieil homme pointa sa baguette vers le mur en pierre, d'où sortit une grande coupe en pierre elle aussi, remplie d'un liquide bleu et argenté. Il tendit la main à Ellea. Celle-ci hésita un instant avant de plonger la main dans sa poche et d'en ressortir un petit flacon remplit du même liquide que dans la pensine. Elle le tendit d'un geste brusque à son directeur qui, tandis qu'il attrapait la fiole, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il versa le contenue de la fiole dans la pensine qui se trouvait derrière lui, puis fit signe à Ellea et à son professeur de potions de s'avancer.

« Soyez attentifs. » leur lança Dumbledore.

Il s'écarta, et laissa les deux plus jeune plonger la tête dans la pensine.

* * *

Un tite review? :D


End file.
